The instant invention relates generally to electrical outlets and more specifically it relates to a shockproof safety outlet.
Numerous electrical outlets have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to include built in structures which will prevent accidental shocks from the outlets. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,285 to Leatherman; 3,846,598 to Muesi and 4,271,337 to Barkas all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purpose of the present invention as hereafter described.